Changeling
by RollingCalamity
Summary: Ya ha transcurrido un año desde la batalla contra Tartaros. Lucy se siente insegura ante el regreso de Natsu, quien unos días después de su llegada decide visitar a la maga celestial en medio de la noche. Esa misma noche marcada por el capricho del destino, la diosa Danaa cumple la promesa que la hada de rizos dorados y el spriggan maldito realizaron en medio de su dolor. Spoiler.


~Lucy~

Hoy fue un día agitado en el gremio que ya había sido reconstruido en su totalidad ,de nuevo, así que suspire satisfecha envuelta en una toalla al salir del humeante baño. Adoraba mi departamento. En este ultimo año mi relación con la señora que me cobraba la renta se había reforzado inesperadamente. Paso mucho tiempo charlando con ella; castigadoras tardes calurosas y bienvenidas noches refrescantes, en los días que abandono de Natsu y Happy ocupaba celosamente cada rincón de mi mente. Algunos fueron días malos me atrevería a admitir. Habia llegado al punto de que cada noche antes de dormir releía una y otra vez la carta de horrible escritura que el peli rosado había dejado en su cuarto.

 _"Happy y yo nos iremos a un largo viaje mientras entrenamos y volveremos en un año mas o menos. ¡Así que cuida de todo el mundo , nos vemos ,Lucy!"_

En aquellos días me preguntaba repetidamente por que no la habían llevado con ellos, por que me habían dejado sola.

 _"-¿Pero por que no me llevaron? Hemos hecho muchas misiones juntos, misiones que duraban días , semanas y meses. Quizás nunca le importe de verdad..._  
 _-Vamos muchacha.-dijo en tono afable- Él te quiere, pude ver el cariño que te tiene y ..._  
 _-No. Que se meta su cariño donde él quiera porque es tan pequeño y tan falso que le puede entrar por cualquier orificio.- dije iracunda y fuera de mi._  
 _-¡Lucy!-su mano regordeta golpeo mi mejilla con fuerza haciendo que me pitaran los oídos.-¡¿Como puedes decir algo así?! Tu no eres de esa forma."_

Aun recordaba vivamente la cachetada y aun me producida desasosiego las palabras despechadas que dije en contra de mi amigo.

 _"Así que cuida de todo el mundo."_

Sonreí amargamente. No pude cuidarlos a ellos y ellos a mi tampoco. Con lo ocurrido con Aquario su espíritu había quedado débil, sentía la espantosa sensación de que no podía continuar para adelante, y cuando quise reunirme con los demás ya no estaban. Se habían marchado cada uno por su camino tras el sorpresivo y devastador anuncio del maestro.

 _"¡Fairy tail se disolverá!"_

Escuche un extraño ruido detrás mio, alguien se había colado en mi casa. No lo pensé, reaccione. Di una patada con un giro rápido solo para que esta sea detenida en el acto, por el causante de mas de un desvelo, y me levanto en el aire quedando colgada boca abajo.

-Eso fue lento,Lucy.

Su presencia me turbo,esto era nuevo. En el transcurso de un año él había cambiado , yo había cambiado. Mi cuerpo ahora reaccionaba de formas que yo nunca espere, mi nuca cosquilleaba si el encontraba cerca , en mi estomago algo parecido a mariposas causaba estragos y ni hablar de mi corazón ,esa es otra historia. Lo mire, me miro, nos miramos. Esto parecía un interrogatorio, sus profundos ojos fijos en los míos hacían preguntas que la voz no se atrevía a decir.

Al sentir como el tacto de su mano sobre mi piel húmeda fue tornándose decididamente mas agradablemente caliente fui consciente de mi estado de desnudez y la vergüenza me invadió.

-S-suelta mi p-p-pierna.

-Obligame.

-Dragneel!

El muy desgraciado tuvo el descaro de soltarme riéndose con esa característica risa suya. Una vez ya libre de su agarre me acomode la toalla para dirigirme corriendo de vuelta al baño ,allí me cambiaría.

-Vamos no te enfades, Luce.

-¡Da igual! ¿Que haces invadiendo mi cuarto?

-Es como en los viejos tiempos.

Ah... _"los viejos tiempos"_. Natsu había venido en varias ocasiones a mi habitación luego de su regreso del condenado entrenamiento pero aun me toma de sorpresa que entrara por de la ventana. Me coloque la ropa de dormir malhumoradamente, él al oír que mostré intención de hablar de nuevo, dijo:

-¿Lucy?- intento abrir la puerta pero yo ya la había asegurado-¿Que es esto? ¿Estas enfadada? ¿No piensas volver a salir?

-¡Vete al infierno!- dije beligrantemente mientras me vestía.

-¡Diablos, Luce!

Me asuste cuando del otro lado algo comenzó a golpear repetidamente la puerta , el ritmo era lento y pesado como si...

-¡¿Natsu?!

Abri de un tirón la puerta y una cabeza de cabellos rosados termino apoyándose contra vientre a la par que unos poderosos brazos me rodearon y abrazaron por la cintura. Fue tal el sobresalto que intente retroceder pero solo logre que soltara un gruñido.

-Lo siento, Luce.- su voz amortiguada por la tela de mi pijama.

Un alivio vino con esas palabras, entendí que eso era lo que yo puericia y necesitaba escuchar. Como un bálsamo recorriendo las heridas que aun no cicatrizaban.

-¿Tu no te vas a ir?

Hubo miedo en su pregunta, eso me sorprendió , muy pocas veces había demostrado tenerlo. Pero allí estaban las pruebas , el temblor en su voz y cuerpo, como me tenia sujeta y en sus ojos la devastación estaba oculta, lo supe. No podía leer completamente a Natsu pero habíamos atravesado muchas situaciones dolorosas como para no terrible le había sucedido.  
Contra todo pronostico se incorporo y con un rápido movimiento de manos tiro de su bufanda y con ella rodeo mi cuello para jalarme hacia el tirando de el extremos de la que era su prenda mas preciada. El tirón que me dio fue controlado, lo suficiente para que yo quedara parada de puntitas y con el cuerpo inclinado sobre suyo, exhale bruscamente, estábamos demasiado cerca.

-¿Sabes? Debería darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina y irme por un año o mas a...

Me abrazo como si yo fuera a desaparecer en ese mismo momento, la bufanda como un lazo había rodeado nuestros cuellos.

-¡¿Estas mintiendo,cierto?!

Su mirada encontró la mía, la devastación había dado paso a la ferocidad, mi corazón pego un brinco, su preocupación me pareció tan tierna que solo atine a que la dicha , a modo de risa, brotara de mi, no pude detenerme y a medida que fluía libre el cuerpo del dragon slayer de fuego se relajo visiblemente, la tensión yéndose lejos, como si le gustara lo que oía.

-Era una broma, tonto. ¿A donde iría yo?- safe mis brazos y sacudí su revoltosa cabellera con diversión.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- suspiro como si se liberara de una pesada carga -Quiero enseñarte algo que traje del viaje.

Con el sentido de aventura despierto me encamine hacia la cómoda cama y casi al instante en el que me metí entre las sabanas note lo calentitas que estaban, era obra de Natsu por lo que al mirar en su dirección confirme mis sospechas al verlo observarme expectante.

-Gracias...

Hizo una graciosa perfecta inclinación y se giro yendo hacia el pasillo para volver dando grandes zancadas con un objeto de mediano tamaño entre sus manos.

-¿Que? ¿Es... un instrumento de cuerda?- Habia escuchado hablar de ellos en varias historias pero nunca había oído la melodía que podían producir.

-Exacto , es una guitarra, me la dieron en un pueblo que ayude como forma de recompensa. Al principio no sabia muy bien que hacer con ella- camino hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas y abrirla de par en par.- ellos fueron muy divertidos a la hora enseñarme.

Con una sonrisa misteriosa apago la luz, mientras yo buscaba la posición mas acomoda entre el colchón. Miro la habitación, como evaluando algo, hasta que opto por sentarse en una silla que estaba contra la pared a unos metros de la cama. No hacían falta luces ya que el brillo de la luna iluminaba todo a su alcance confiriéndole así un toque especial.

-¿Preparada , Luce?

-Claro.- dije entusiasta.

Acomodo la guitarra y los acordes comenzaron a sonar. Eran suaves y atrapantes. Al parecer tenia ya mucha costumbre por toco y movió los dedos sobre cuerdas sin despegar su mirada de la mía en ningún momento. Vibración y conexión. Parecía como si... su alma estuviera llamando a la mía, no, ambas se están llamando, invitándose a...

 _"Voy a contarles mi pecado..." "Lu-chan, hoy hay eclipse de luna roja"_

¿Que fue eso? El sonador celestial ,regalo de mi madre, que estaba en el techo sonó y luego se quebró. La música paro. Una presencia, dos presencias, luz y oscuridad se reunieron.

 _"Voz de la autora: Y la promesa que dos almas en pena realizaron en medio de su dolor se cumplió"_

Algo sucedió. La luna se tiño y ahora el rojo bañaba la habitación. Mi cuerpo se sintió extraño, rígido y prisionero, como pudo mire a Natsu en busca de ayuda pero el se encontraba en alguna especie de trance , la guitarra yacía a sus pies.

Un movimiento brusco detrás suyo me llamo la atención, algo estaba ahí, la sombra de materializo, era el mago oscuro Zeref. El terror se sacudió dentro de mis venas. Una sensación extraña, era como cuando Natsu y yo rodamos dentro de la gran campana en medio de la lucha contra los dragones multiplicado por diez y mi alma se escapo, se desplazo fuera de mi cuerpo. Quise desesperadamente volver a meterme de alguna forma en mi cuerpo pero no podía, ni sabia tampoco como hacerlo, intente agarrar mis llaves celestiales pero mis manos las traspasaron. Mierda.

-¡¿Que hiciste, maldito?!

Mire en dirección a la voz furiosa de Natsu , su alma también estaba fuera de su cuerpo y ahora esta miraba con odio a Zeref, sinceramente no sabia los resultados de la batalla que se desataría pero era clara la desventaja de Narsu y temía por el. Pero ahí estaba, haciendo frente a Zeref sin vacilar pese a su estado por otro lado Zeref lo miraba como si quisiera apoderarse de su alma. Apreté la los puños con impotencia, no lo iba a permitir, el alma salvaje y luchadora de Natsu Dragneel era mía para guardar y proteger.

Una luz centelleo detrás presencia se hizo presente, era Mavis Vermelion, la primera maestra de Fairy tail.

-Lo siento chicos... deten a Natsu por favor, Lucy.

-¿Primera, que esta pasando? Nuestras alm...

-Luego les contare-miro en dirección a Zeref con gran anhelo-nada malo les pasar a sus cuerpos o almas.

-Obedece, hija de Layla.- una voz hablo en mi mente , brillante y familiar.-Deja que el hada y el springgan cumplan su promesa. Este es su momento.

Asentí no del todo segura, es mas mi cuerpo se movió solo, me acerque tan rápido como pude a Natsu antes de que desatara alguna especie de caos. Abrazarlo estando en este estado fue ...no se como describirlo, ni siquiera se explicar como logre hacerlo si se suponía que estábamos en formas inmateriales pero podía sentir su piel tan real, tan cálida contra la mía.

-¿Que cara...?

-¡Detente, Natsu!

-¿Estas bien? Voy a acabar con el ahora,suéltame.

-Estoy bien...no, Natsu! Por favor..dejalo... por favor..

-¿Por que diablos haría eso?

Buen punto. No encontré ninguna razón. Un cansancio se apodero de mi, estaba pasándome factura por estar fuera de mi cuerpo, y sin mas me desplome en el suelo agotada.

-¡¿Lucy?!

Natsu se giro y se arrodillo a un lado de mi trasparente cuerpo con la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

-Heartfilia.-la voz de Zeref murmuro dentro de mi.

¿Que era esto? ¿El día de que poderosos seres mágicos me hablaran a la mente? Si no fuera por mi estado reiría histericamente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sucedería. Todo esto esta lejos de mi comprensión.

El mago oscuro aprovechando el descuido de Natsu, nos arrojo a los dos a la oscuridad pero antes de ser tragados completamente fuimos testigos de como Zeref y Mavis se metían en nuestros cuerpos.

* * *

Espero que les agrade esta historia , le tome mucho cariño cuando la idea nacio de una cancion...que subiere en el proximo capitulo. Esta historia sera corta, solo dos capitulos. Agradeceria mucho que comentaran eso me da soo much energia y animos de seguir.

Saluda Theosadia - es mi nombre pero no lo uso porque tengo miedo que la NASA me encuentre :v


End file.
